


Disobedience

by iamgoku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Genderbending, Light BDSM, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Peter is a Little Shit, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: “I’m sorry, I-”“I didn’t ask if you were sorry, I asked how many times you are going to keep disobeying me when I tell you something!” Toni cut him off suddenly before smacking his ass once more without warning.“S-Seventeen!” Peter said, remembering to keep count, no matter what.OrPeter yet again disobeys Toni while patrolling, and she disciplines him.





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Some Fem Tony/Peter (because there isn't enough of that!)
> 
> This oneshot started out as a practice for a Karen Page/Matt Murdock/Frank Castle oneshot idea (domme karen with her two subs) but I probably will write more for IronMom and her disobedient spider-son, if you like it that is.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded out through the room as she brought her hand down once more on his uncovered behind.

“F-Fifteen…” Peter stuttered out with his face down on the couch, his lower body lying across the lap of his mentor.

 A second passed before her hand came down again, this time harder.

“Sixteen!”

Toni’s hand paused as she surveyed the slightly pink flesh of his left cheek, running the plainly trimmed nail of her index finger around it as Peter remained in the position.

“How many times are you going to keep disobeying me Peter” she asked in a neutral tone.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“I didn’t ask if you were sorry, I asked how many times you are going to keep disobeying me when I tell you something!” Toni cut him off suddenly before smacking his ass once more without warning.

“S-Seventeen!” Peter said, remembering to keep count, no matter what.

“I-I don’t know how many times” Peter said afterwards. “But I promise I’ll try harder not to disobey you”

Toni’s hand moved across the cheek before gripping it, making Peter squirm slightly.

“Promises, you’ve made a lot of promises Peter, but you keep going back on them, even after saying you wouldn’t. Do you know what this makes me think?” she asked rhetorically.

“It makes me think you don’t respect me, it makes me think you don’t appreciate everything I’ve done for you, it makes me think you don’t care for me the way you say you do, otherwise you wouldn’t make empty promises!” she exclaimed before delivering two solid smacks onto both his cheeks, making him tense up once more.

“Eighteen! Nineteen!”

Peter began shaking slightly, and Toni could see the tears welling up in his eyes, yet he made no move to change his position, remaining in her lap as her hand came to rest on his naked behind once more.

“I-I do care about you, so much. A-And I appreciate everything you do for me, I really do…” Peter said, holding back a sob.

“Then why…” Toni began as her hand moved over his cheek before coming to rest in the crack, sliding down in between the cleft of flesh until she came to the round plug that was inserted into the teen’s ass.

Her middle finger circled the plug slowly as she continued speaking.

“Do you keep disobeying me” she said before her finger pressed harder onto the plug with more force.

Peter was silent for several seconds, his ass clenching around the metallic plug that she’d inserted into him before beginning the spanking.

“B-Because I’m naughty” he said quietly.  

Toni quirked her head slightly as if confused. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you, speak up and speak clearly” she said firmly.

She’d heard him the first time, but that wasn’t the point.

“Because I’m naughty” Peter said as he sniffed. “I’m a naughty boy, Mommy”

“That’s right, you are a naughty boy” Toni said as she watched Peter try and bury his head further into the couch cushion, his eyes clenching shut as he felt Toni’s hand still pressed into the plug.

“And what do you think naughty boy’s like you deserve?”

Peter once again hesitated to answer, and Tony delivered a hard smack to his right cheek.

“Agh! T-Twenty!”

“What do you naughty little boy’s like you deserve, Peter!” she said grounding out each word as she gripped his pink cheek tightly.

“They deserve to be punished Mommy!”

“That’s right” she said in a faux softer tone. “Because that’s the only way naughty boy’s like you learn to behave” Toni said as she leaned down to her left until her mouth hovered near Peter’s ear.

“And you should be lucky you have a caring Mommy like me who loves you enough to punish you when you’re naughty, some little boy’s don’t have what you have” she said softly into his ear as Peter whimpered slightly.

“But don’t worry” she continued. “Mommy will make sure you learn to be a good boy, even if she has to punish you over, and over, and over again until you learn”

Peter let out a sudden moan that ripped through his throat, unable to contain it as Toni pressed harder on the plug, pressing the button in before a powerful vibration spread through his ass.

It was specially designed just for him, and never failed to drive him wild.

“Quiet!” Toni exclaimed as Peter clamped his mouth shut.

“I don’t want to hear you dirty little moaning. This is part of your punishment, and I don’t want to think you’re enjoying it. If I hear another moan like that out of you, I’ll take this off-”

She began as she reached down under Peter and gripped the pink cock ring currently surrounding his already engorged prick.

“And I’ll put you in a full cage, is that what you want!”

“No Mommy!”

“Then you’d better not moan again, the only sound I want to hear from you from now on is counting!” Toni said before bringing her hand down once more on his ass.

“Twenty one!....Twenty two….Twenty three…” Peter kept counting along as Toni began spanking him repeatedly, trying to suppress the moans that sprang up in his throat, and ignore his leaking cock.

* * *

Peter was now lying next to Toni in her bed, having long since had the plug and cock ring removed, and having showered. His healing factor having made short work of the reddening Toni had given his ass cheeks, though the phantom pains would creep up every so often.

He shifted slightly in her embrace, she had one arm underneath him that curled up and cradled his head as she lay on her side, Peter facing her as he moved closer, resting his head above her bare breasts as he brought an arm up to wrap around her.

“I love you Mommy” he said quietly, nuzzling into her soft skin.

“Toni’s eyes shifted down to him as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

“I love you too baby boy” she whispered back as she moved down and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“So much”

They began to slowly drift off to sleep, content and safe within each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? 
> 
> Should I write more?


End file.
